


Let The World Burn

by Gerstein03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Skyeward, F/M, Hydra Grant Ward, Hydra Skye, Major canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Skye learns Ward is Hydra and together they plan to dismantle SHIELD and take over Hydra
Relationships: Skye/Grant Ward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Aftermath of the Uprising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/gifts).



Skye stared up at the body of Eric Koenig, feeling more than a little confused. She hadn’t killed him. She was going to but someone beat her to it so she could make her way back to Hydra. While she had no loyalty to them she was keen to use them as a means to finding her parents. But if he was dead then that meant someone else was Hydra. Coulson? No. Her handler wouldn’t’ve been so interested to find out what happened to him had he been Hydra. May? Too loyal to Coulson. Fitz and Simmons didn’t have the skill to do this unless they were really good at undercover work. She doubted it. Trip was also unlikely cause he wasn’t really the type. That left Ward. She knew what they said about him. Best marks since Romanoff, fantastic at espionage. She hoped it was Ward. The thought of betraying him had been tearing her up inside, especially after their kiss. If Ward was Hydra, Garrett was probably still alive. She could earn his trust by giving him the drive and she and Ward could be together. She also needed answers like did Ward know Garrett was gonna have her shot. She hoped he hadn’t been playing on her feelings cause that would suck. All questions would be answered soon but first she needed the big one: is Ward Hydra. She found him sitting in the lounge drinking scotch. She leaned against the doorframe and crooned, “Hail Hydra.” Ward nearly spit out his drink.

“What?” He asked.

“I know you killed Koenig.” Skye smirked. “Relax. I’m Hydra too. Well sort of. Means to an end really.”

“Yeah same.” Ward chuckled. “Mine being payback on Garrett.”

“Why?” Skye asked.

“Asshole dumped me in the woods for five years.” Ward answered. “I was abused by my family for years. Got pretty good at picking out abuse. Decided I would make Garrett pay when the time was right. Just needed the drive with all the data to bring back to Hydra to secure a top spot so I could get payback on my family.”

“Well I say we help each other.” Skye smirked. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll end up being the ones with all the power. But first answer me this. Did you know Garrett would have me shot?”

“No.” Ward answered. “And believe me he’s going to pay for that.”

\---

The pair stole the Bus to use as their base. They flew to the correct altitude to unlock the drive.

“Now all that’s left is to contact Garrett, bring him here, and kill him.” Ward smirked.

“Before we do that, there is one thing I wanna do.” Skye grinned wickedly. The pair passionately made out in Coulson’s office, clothes discarded quickly. Ward lifted Skye up onto the desk and the pair reached heights of pleasure they’d never felt before.

“That was awesome.” Skye laughed. Once they had their fun, they made contact with Garrett that they had the drive and sent him coordinates for him to join them. Garrett docked his plane with the Bus and made his way downstairs, followed by Mike Peterson, Raina, and a few Hydra agents and saw Skye and Ward leaning on a table.

“Oh son I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” Garrett laughed. “I imagine the girl’s had a lot to say to you.”

“Yeah but it mostly consisted of incohearent moaning.” Ward shrugged.

“Hail Hydra.” Skye smirked.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Garrett chuckled. Skye flashed a wicked grin at Mike who did a good job of masking his shock and horror.

“One unlocked hard drive, as requested.” Skye said gesturing to the drive on the table. As Garrett went to grab it Skye pulled out a gun and shot him twice in the stomach. As he stumbled a bit Ward pulled out a combat knife and jammed it in his throat. He was unable to form any full sentences as he choked on his blood and it spilled onto the floor.

“As of right now, anyone in John Garrett’s Hydra cell now works for us.” Ward stated.

“Make sure this is clear to everyone with these eye cameras.” Skye added, directing it to the people on the other side. “Get word out. We’re setting up in one of Garrett’s bases in LA. And Mike, join me and Grant in our office. You’re gonna be our guard dog while we make plans.” Mike obeyed and followed Skye and Ward up to Coulson’s old office/their new office.

“How could you!” Mike exclaimed, unable to hold in his horror.

“Careful Mike or Ace dies.” Skye sneered

“You’re threatening my kid!?” Mike exclaimed. “How could I have been so wrong about you?! I trusted you to take care of my boy and now you’re holding him at gunpoint?!” Ward pulled up the camera in the cell Ace was currently in.

“That’s your boy’s room Mike.” He stated. “And this is what he sees.” The screen shifted to the view of Ace. “Doesn’t have the x-ray stuff but it does have the explosive capability.”

“Stay in line Mike or you will watch your son die and then we will kill you.” Skye ordered. “Understood?” A few moments passed and Mike did nothing. Skye put in a command and Ace was gripping his head in pain.

“Okay okay!” Mike yelled. “I’ll do what you ask. I’ll follow orders. Just don’t hurt my son.”

“What do you think babe?” Skye crooned to Ward. “Do we accept his offer or kill them both and save ourselves the trouble?”

“I think with the proper motivation, Mr. Peterson will be a valued asset of our team.” Ward smirked. “And I mean what kind of monsters would we be if we murdered a poor ten year old boy?”

“You know what I think? I think Ace deserves a home with people who can raise him to be a man with a duty and a purpose.” Skye grinned. “One day, maybe he’ll even lead Hydra. I doubt he’ll have much love for SHIELD when his father tells him what they did to him. You think you can tell him that story Mike?”

“Yes.” Mike muttered softly, understanding what their plans for Ace were, knowing he couldn’t stop it or else Ace would die.

“Great.” Ward smiled. “Now wait outside while we make our plans.” Mike walked outside and felt his heart sink to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and after reading the story that inspired this (which I highly recommend. The author has some good works) I decided to give it a shot. I hope you enjoy this evil version of Skye and Ward


	2. The Fires Are Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward tie up loose ends and seize power.

Coulson and his team arrived at the base to find Skye, Ward, and the Bus gone with no leads on where they had gone. They searched the base and Fitz found a laptop with a sticky note on it that said “www.AgentPhilCoulson” on it.

“Coulson I found something.” Fitz said. They opened the laptop and typed in the URL and they found a video from Skye.

“Hello Phil.” Skye smirked. “This must be very confusing for you. You took me in and I said I was loyal to you and now Grant and I have just disappeared. House got it right. Everybody lies. You’re gonna ask yourself many questions in the days ahead. You’ll replay every moment we shared together, wondering how did you let this happen. How were you, one of SHIELD’s best get so deceived by some ordinary hacker? What clues did you miss? You’ll feel many different emotions. Betrayal, shock, anger. Really the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can move on. Sadly you won’t have the opportunity. Because at this moment, a Hydra Strike Team is closing in on your location to kill you. May took the Quinjet and Grant and I took the Bus. Building a base in the middle of a snowy forest isn’t really the best idea. Even if the Strike Team doesn’t kill you, you can’t survive out there forever. You have no way out. But don’t fret. You’re dying for a good cause. The world is burning and we’re going to save it. Sadly you must die so we can do that. You are a part of the sickness we seek to cure. So goodbye Phil, and good luck. You’re gonna need it.” Once the video ended, Coulson slowly closed the lid, not saying a word. Skye had betrayed them. Ward had betrayed them. Before he could properly process this he heard people entering the base. Coulson drew his gun and was followed by Tripp.

“Fitz, Simmons, stay here.” Coulson ordered. He and Tripp walked out the door and stared twenty armed Hydra agents in the face. Before they could do anything they were gunned down in an instant. The Hydra agents entered the room and surrounded Fitzsimmons.

“Surrender.” The Strike Team Leader ordered. “Agent Ward has ordered you two to be taken alive.”

“No!” Simmons yelled. “We will never serve Hydra!”

“Yes you will.” The Leader shot Simmons in the kneecaps, eliciting a scream from Fitz.

“Don’t touch her!” Fitz roared.

“We won’t.” The Leader smirked. “Provided you cooperate. If not…” To prove his point the leader drew his gun and aimed it at Simmons’ head.

“Okay okay okay!” Fitz yelled. “I’ll do whatever you say. Just don’t hurt her.”

\---

The Bus landed in the LA base and they were greeted by Ian Quinn.

“I never thought you would be an undercover Hydra Agent Skye.” Quinn chuckled as she and Ward stepped off the Bus.

“Life is full of surprises.” Skye replied. “Do we have control of all of Quinn’s assets?”

“Yep.” Ward answered.

“Good.” Skye pulled out her gun and shot Quinn twice in the stomach. “Let him bleed out.” Skye ordered to the men. “Then clean up this mess.” Skye and Ward went to the planning room to get everything in order.

“First thing we need to do is get to The Hydra heads.” Ward said. “We take them out and make it look like SHIELD did it. It’ll create a power vacuum we can fill.”

“We should be able to use Garrett’s contacts to get in touch with them.” Skye added.

“The tricky part’ll be making it look like SHIELD killed them.” Ward stated.

“Once we’re in control, we will make sure no one will suffer the way we did ever again.” Skye grinned.

“Sir, Ma’am, we found someone you’ll be interested in.” A Hydra agent stated, entering the room. He and another agent dragged in a chained Melinda May.

“I’ll be damned.” Ward laughed.

“You sons of bitches!” May seethed.

“I think I know how we’re gonna take out Hydra.” Skye smirked.

\---

Skye and Ward used Garrett’s connections to find where Hydra’s leaders would be meeting. Reaching out to Whitehall, they requested to attend the meeting. When they arrived, the other leaders were less than thrilled.

“What is the meaning of this?” List demanded.

“My friends, this is Grant Ward and Skye.” Strucker introduced. “They have taken over John Garrett’s branch of Hydr-” He was cut off by Ward shooting him in the head. Before anyone could respond, Skye and Ward took out the other leaders.

“Get May.” Skye said. “I’ll watch for guards.” Ward nodded and went to outside to where they stashed her.

“You lying piece of shit!” May snarled. “What are you gonna do now.”

“We’re making the world a better place.” Ward stated. “Breaking a few eggs to make an omelet, so to speak.” Ward shot her in the shoulder and knocked her out.

“Thank God.” Skye sighed as Ward carried May inside, putting on a show for the now present Hydra agents, led by Sunil Bakshi.

“She put up a fight but she’s alive.” Ward stated.

“She killed the heads of Hydra.” Bakshi sneered. “She should be dead.”

“She could be useful.” Ward said. “Whitehall was fond of the Faustus Method.”

“I’m sure you can get her to comply right?” Skye said to Bakshi.

“Perhaps but-” Bakshi started before Skye cut him off.

“I think you misunderstand.” She snapped. “This is a direct order from your new boss. Now are you going to comply or not?”

“How are you my boss?” Bakshi asked.

“Because we took over Garrett’s Hydra cell after his death.” Ward stated. “And they invited us to give us a seat on their council, which makes us the heads of Hydra.”

“Alright Sir.” Bakshi replied.

“That’s better.” Skye grinned. “We also captured Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The will also need reeducation.” They handed May off to Bakshi for reconditioning and had their men retrieve Fitz and Simmons.

\---

“What’s going on?” Fitz asked as he and Simmons were brought face to face with Skye, Ward, and Bakshi.

“Start with Simmons.” Ward said. “May will take a while to break and Fitz will resist as long as it takes to protect Simmons. She will be the easiest to break. Torture Fitz as long as she resists. Do whatever you need to but make sure the break.”

“Yes sir.” Bakshi replied.

“What are you doing!?” Simmons demanded.

“Making the world a better place.” Skye smirked before she and Ward left. She was lifted up and strapped into a machine.

“Resist and he suffers.” Bakshi stated. Tears welled up in Simmons’ eyes as she heard Fitz be dragged away.

“Okay.” She sobbed. “I won’t resist.” Within a day, she was completely brainwashed. Next they brought in Fitz and strapped him in.

“What did you do to Simmons?!” Fitz demanded.

“Take a deep breath. Calm your mind.” A familiar voice said. Simmons.  _ No. _ Fitz was devastated. “It is best that you comply. Compliance will be rewarded.” His will was broken and like Simmons, he was brainwashed in a day.

\---

With all the resources of Hydra at their disposal, they waged war against the rest of the world, toppling governments and creating a regime. Five years later, Skye looked out at New York below and smiled. It was funny how they managed to achieve what Hydra and SHIELD never could: order and freedom, coexisting. The world prospered, people were fed, safe, and happy.

“Hey babe.” Grant mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Hey.” Skye smiled, her eyes closing in pleasure. She turned and pressed a kiss to his lips, walking him backwards onto their bed. They had done what they had set out to do. The world had been burning and now, the fires were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this short story. I didn't think it fit Skye or Ward's characters to be straight up monsters who wanna rule the world or let it burn so I had them instead be as ruthless as possible for what they saw as doing what was right. Breaking a few eggs to make an omelet. I took inspiration for the video Skye left Coulson directly from Imposters. Great show, it's on Netflix, highly recommend it


End file.
